


Allison Stilinski

by VickeyStar



Category: Forever (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Female Stiles Stilinski, The pack is dead, could be seen as slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Henry sighed as he saw Abe peek out the window of the antiquities shop.“What is it now, Abe?” He asked, frowning at the man.“We’ve got a new neighbor.” His son replied, staring out at the street.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going on a trip to Palau next week from the 7th to the 14th i think. I'll spend most of the time diving, so I don't know if I'll be able to post much, also I'm not bringing my laptop, so it'll be itouch posts.   
> Just a heads up.   
> I started this work back in December, in the middle of my trip to the states.   
> I did not mean for it to end up being 40 pages long.   
> They really should've given Forever a second season.   
> Enjoy!!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Henry sighed as he saw Abe peek out the window of the antiquities shop.

“What is it now, Abe?” He asked, frowning at the man.

“We’ve got a new neighbor.” His son replied, staring out at the street. Henry moved to glance next to him, and saw a woman, in her twenties, moving boxes from a old blue jeep. Judging by her body language, she looked to be tired and struggling, and a cloud of grief surrounded her.

“Yes, well, she doesn’t look like a threat to my safety, Abe, so you should leave the poor girl alone.” He said, moving away from the window.

~*~

Henry considered the poison.

“Aconite.” He mumbled to himself, confused.

~*~

Henry was walking home from his work, feeling the usual sense of accomplishment after closing yet another case. He saw the same woman from earlier, struggling with multiple boxes.

He quickly moved to grab one, just before she was crushed.

The woman got control of her balance, and nodded to him in thanks. 

“You can put that down near the Jeep, I’ll get it next.” 

Her voice was rough yet melodic, in an abnormal way. She moved to enter the apartment building, putting her box down just inside the door. 

She turned around, seeming surprised when he added his box to the small pile.

“What are you doing?” She asked, perplexed.

He smiled warmly at her. “You’ve been unpacking all day, haven’t you? I’ve decided to help you.”

Instead of being relieved by his offer, she frowned. “No, thank you, but that won’t be necessary.”

He followed her as she reentered the chilly street. “I insist.”

He moved to pick up another box, noting Jo’s presence in the antiquities shop, watching them, next to Abe. The man’s gaze seemed suspicious, while hers was curious.

He looked back when he felt a hand on his forearm.

“Seriously, I’ve got this.” The woman spoke firmly, gently pushing him away from the remaining boxes. “Go to your own home, you appear to have a guest. Get out of the cold.” She nodded towards the shop, and Henry looked at her in surprise. He didn’t realize she had noticed Abe’s staring, and the fact that he lived in the store.

She went back to moving boxes, and he wished her well.

The woman seemed interesting, and he couldn’t help but feel excited about the next time their paths cross.

~*~

“Stiles Stilinski.” Jo tossed the file onto Henry’s desk.

“Who?” He asked, opening it.

“Your new neighbor, the interesting woman.”

He recognized her from the photograph, and closed the file. “Why are you telling me this?” 

She shrugged. “You seemed curious, and I figured I would do you a favor. Besides, I needed to know if she was a threat, or could put you in danger.”

“Put me in danger?” He echoed, eyebrow tilting up.

She shrugged. “She could be a criminal, and knowing you and your curiosity, you wouldn’t care, and end up in danger.”

He hummed in response, considering. “What did you get?” 

She smirked. “Well, in high school she stole a police van and kidnapped another student, as some kind of prank, which ended up with a restraining order that was removed a week later.”

He nodded, and spoke. “Anything else?” 

She shrugged. “Sixteen revoked speeding tickets. After high school, she seemed to have quieted down, although she did recently change her name.”

He nodded. “Thanks.”

~*~

Their next encounter didn’t happen until about a month later, in December.

Henry was walking home from work, and looked past the street to see Stiles, arguing with an older man. They seemed to have been trying to be quiet about it, but her obvious aggravation at his presence was easy for the immortal to see. 

He waited a few moments, wondering if he should go over there, when the man reached for her, grabbing her arm. She tugged, trying to get out of his grasp, hints of fear and pain in her eyes, and Henry decided to intervene.

He firmly placed his hand on the man’s shoulder, and looked at Stiles. “Is everything alright, ma’am?”

She looked at him with hidden relief, but the man spoke with a sharp tone, shaking off the hand.

“Everything’s fine.”

Henry managed to pull Stiles from the man’s grasp, and noted the timely arrival of Jo and Lucas, across the street. Jo looked worried, with her hand resting on her holster, and Lucas looked confused.

“I wasn’t asking you, sir.” Henry said, turning his gaze to the angry man.

He was tall, almost as tall as Henry, and had black hair and icy blue eyes. He stepped threateningly towards Henry, and Stiles inserted herself between them.

“Derek.” 

Her voice was steel, and both men looked at her to see a strong, seemingly calm woman.

Jo slowly made her way across the street.

“You aren’t welcome here, the pack’s gone, and you need to leave.”

“Stiles, you need to come with me, I think I have a way to bring them back!” Derek exclaimed, angrily reaching for her arm again.

She pulled back, and Henry instinctively put his hands on her shoulders to stabilize her.

“What, like the other fifty-three things we’ve tried?” She asked, bitterly laughing. “They’re gone, Derek. I’m trying to move on with my life, because that’s what they would want, and I recommend you do the same.”

“We need to stick together, Stiles, you know that.” He pleaded, and she spoke in the iciest voice Henry’s ever heard.

“I don’t want you here.”

Derek looked crestfallen, and Jo took the opportunity to walk up and ask Henry if everything was alright, making her gun and badge clearly seen.

Derek left, and Stiles walked into her apartment building with a nod to each of them.

~*~

Stiles watched out of her window as the man and woman walked into the antiquities shop. She touched her arm, where Derek’s grip had bruised, and the man’s touch had warmed. The younger man who was waiting by the car rushed forward to greet the two, and they went inside, where the other man was waiting.

Soon, they were all joined by another man, probably another cop, and to her surprise, the man who had helped her looked toward her window and waved to her, in invitation.

For a second, she considered joining them.

She moved away from the window, closing the curtains, and microwaved some dinner.

She can’t get close to anyone.

~*~

Henry frowned at the body bag, wondering about the new mystery.

He unzipped the bag, and stopped as he stared at the man’s face.

“Hey, Henry, I got an ID on the victim.” Jo came striding in, and he spoke. 

“Derek.”

She looked surprised, having not seen the body yet. “Yeah, a Derek Hale, how’d you know?”

He unzipped the body further, allowing her to see the corpse’s face.

“Oh.” She breathed, recognizing it.

“Hey, Dr. Morgan, sorry I’m late again, I decided to pick up donuts.” Lucas came striding in, exactly 2.4 minutes late. “Hey, isn’t that the guy who was harassing your neighbor?”

They both snapped out of their daze, and Jo spoke.

“Yeah, it is. How’d he die?” She looked expectantly at him, and Henry frowned, peering at the man’s chest.

“I would assume it was from these.” He pulled the bag open, revealing claw marks, ripping into the man’s chest.

“Damn…” Lucas breathed, and they heard the automatic doors open.

A dark-skinned man came striding in, dressed in the usual white garb. The nametag on his white coat said his name was Dr. Deaton.

“Hello, Dr. Morgan, please zip the body up, I’ll take it from here.” He spoke in a voice that made Henry’s insides cringe. He immediately didn’t trust the man, and apparently neither did the others.

“And who exactly are you?” Jo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He smiled, a mysterious smile.

“I’m Dr. Deaton, and in his will, Derek specified that I would be the one to handle his remains, if his death occurred.”

Jo walked away to check, as they heard someone speak, near the entrance.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Henry looked up to see Stiles, standing near the entrance of the room, glaring at Dr. Deaton.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked, striding towards him.

“Stiles.” The other doctor finally had an emotion on his face, and it was one of surprise. “I didn’t know you would be here.” 

“Yeah, well, I am. I was called in to identify a body, and I need to do that, so if you would leave, that would be very much appreciated.”

Lucas chose that moment to speak. “Actually, ma’am, he was the one Derek chose to handle his remains.”

Henry winced at Lucas’s words, and Stiles finally looked at the body.

She swallowed when she saw the claw marks, and turned to face him.

“What did this?” She asked Henry, locking gazes with him.

Jo started talking about not sharing details of the case with civilians, but she ignored her.

“The claw marks resemble that of a coyote.”

Jo stopped talking and stared at Henry as he spoke, and even Lucas looked surprised that he was telling Stiles this.

Stiles, however, looked grim, like he had confirmed an idea of hers. She gave him a curt nod, and faced Jo. 

“That is Derek Hale.”

With that, she turned and left.

~*~

Henry felt nervous.

He glanced out the window again, listening to the cheerful chatter of his friends, behind him.

Henry started in surprise as he felt Jo’s hand fall upon his shoulder, and she thrust a bottle of whiskey into his hand.

“Go.” She smiled, nodding towards the apartment building.

His cheeks embarrassedly tinted pink, and Abe seemed to be enjoying his moment of fluster.

Jo and Lucas just pushed him out the door with smiles on their faces, and he sighed, a small smile gracing his lips.

~*~

Stiles frowned as the knocking persisted.

She wasn’t expecting anyone, and she had definitely paid the rent for the next couple of months.

Stiles sighed and put down her Chinese food, then moved to open the door, grabbing her handgun.

She pressed it to the door and opened it, not knowing what to expect.

What she didn’t expect was for the man who helped her, to be standing outside her apartment, looking nervous with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

He smiled shyly, and she felt a pang in her chest when she thought of Isaac.

“Hello?” She asked, mentally shaking the image of her old friend out of her head.

He held out the whiskey, and spoke.

“I figured you could use a drink.” He said, gesturing to the bottle.

She took a moment to study him, then gave a hesitant smile.

She could regret this in the morning.

Stiles walked into her apartment, and he followed, closing the door behind him.

She pulled out two glasses, adding ice and quirking an eyebrow at him.

He nodded and glanced around the apartment.

It didn’t look very lived in, the couch overstuffed and the kitchen utensils hardly used.

Stiles put the drink near his hand and spoke, having already decided to regret this later.

“So, I’m inviting you into my home, and you’ve given me a bottle of whiskey, and I don’t even know your name.” She looked at him, and he smiled.

“I’m Henry Morgan.”

She smirked. “Allison.”

He thought for a little bit, then remembered Jo mentioning something about a recent name change.

They sipped their drinks in comfortable silence for the rest of the night.

~*~

Stiles frowned as she woke to a pounding in her head.

She groaned and opened her eyes, to be greeted with the sight of a bottle of water and two pills she easily recognized as aspirin.

She swallowed the pills and thought about the previous night.

She remembered falling asleep on the couch, so Henry must’ve carried her to her bed. 

Stiles quickly moved out of bed, and entered the living room, to see a note on the table.

_Allison,_

_I left you some medicine and water, you have probably found it by now. I hope you feel better, and I wish you well._

_Henry_

She gave a small smile at the note, and sat down on the couch.

~*~

Stiles watched as Henry looked out the window, and frowned.

He appeared to be in shock, and she noted the caring way that the younger man put the blanket on his shoulders.

The cop talked to him for a minute, then left.

Henry answered the phone, and for a moment, she saw fear enter his eyes.

She left her window to go to the liquor store.

~*~

As she was walking down the street, she bumped into a man.

“Sorry.” She spoke, helping him pick up the items he had dropped.

“Nothing to be sorry about.” He replied.

“I’m Adam.” He smiled and reached out to shake her hand.

She placed the items she had picked up in his hand and nodded to him, then turned to walk away, focusing on getting to the liquor store.

She didn’t like him.

~*~

Henry stared at the table, trembling hands clutching the blanket that was draped across his shoulders.

He listened as the police left the antiquities shop, and Abe tried to talk to him, convince him to go to bed.

After a while, the man gave up, and went to bed himself.

A time later, a bottle of whiskey was placed on the table in front of him, with two glasses. 

“I figured you could use a drink.”

He looked up at Stiles, and she smiled, softly.

“Hey.”

He blinked at her, and his gaze moved back to the bottle.

“I poured the glass last time, so I think you should do the honors.” She gestured toward the glasses, and he moved on autopilot, pouring two drinks. She took hers and sipped from it, studying him.

They sat in silence for a while, and he could feel himself drifting off, when her soft voice penetrated the darkness.

“Demons run, when a good man goes to war.”

He didn’t recognize the words, but he was also half asleep.

“Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war.” 

That sentence makes it clear she’s quoting something, and it’s something he isn’t familiar with, which surprises him.

“Friendship dies and true love lies, when a good man goes to war.”

He is obviously supposed to be the good man she is referencing, why, he isn’t sure.

“Night will fall and dark will rise, when a good man goes to war.”

Makes sense.

“Demons run but count the cost, the battle’s won but the child’s lost.”

His eyes are shut, and he almost misses that final line.

~*~

Henry woke up with a hangover and a highly amused Abe, snickering every few seconds.

“She left a note.” His son said, and went back to work on repairing some antiquities.

_Henry,_

___Hangovers are a bitch, huh. I left a little something to help with that, look for the bottle with the green liquid in it. It may smell (and taste) terrible, but it’ll help. Trust me._

_Don’t blame yourself. If you do, you’re an idiot, and I give myself permission to slap you on the back of your head until you don’t._

___~Allison_

He found the bottle, and the drink tasted rancid.

On the other hand, his hangover was gone in minutes.

He smiled as he put the note down, and Abe noticed.

“Jo called, you have permission to take as long as you need off of work.” He spoke, and Henry nodded, in affirmation.

~*~

Henry left the hospital, heading directly home. He pulled out a picture of Abigail, and studied it.

He shouldn’t get close to anyone.

~*~

Stiles glanced out the window to see Henry and Abe, in their antiquities shop, playing chess.

It’s been a couple weeks since the man returned to work, and he seemed better than when he stayed home.

 Good. 

~*~

Henry's head jerked up as he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being fired. 

Abe ran into the room as he moved to grab his own gun, asking what happened. 

"I don't know. Stay here, and lock the door!" Henry exclaimed, and Abe moved to call Jo. 

He ran across the street, moving quickly towards Stiles' apartment. 

When he arrived, he saw Stiles, holding a shotgun, and calling the police. 

There was a woman at her feet, and she appeared to have broken in, judging by the broken door. 

She brought the shotgun up on instinct when she heard him enter the apartment, then quickly lowered it in relief when she recognized him. 

~*~

Stiles ran for her shotgun as the Desert Wolf busted through her door. 

She was waiting for this moment ever since Derek was killed. 

The werecoyote lunged toward her as she brought the shotgun up, and pulled the trigger.  

She took a deep breath and called the police, shotgun still trained on the assassin. 

She heard a noise in front of her, and quickly brought the gun back up, lowering it almost immediately, when she recognized the panicked expression on Henry's face. 

She put the gun down, deciding that the Desert Wolf was probably dead, and spoke. 

~*~

"Self defense." 

He heard her speak, as he analyzed the situation. 

She had a couple cuts on her cheek, but they wouldn't need stitches. Her eyes were focused, studying everything he did. 

He heard Jo running up the stairs, and they both watched her as she processed the scene. 

She glanced at Henry, and turned to face Stiles. 

"Self defense." Stiles repeated, and Henry realized that she was in shock. 

He moved forward, ignoring Jo's warning glare, to pull the girl into a hug. 

~*~

"Henry? Jo? I got here as soon as I could..." Lucas stopped talking and stared in shock when he saw his mentor hugging another human being. 

Willingly. 

~*~

Jo frowned as Henry hugged Stiles, and snapped out of it when Lucas arrived. 

What was Henry doing here? Why was there a dead body on the floor? Why was Henry hugging the suspect? 

It was obvious she was in shock, but that didn't warrant a hug, in her opinion. 

Stiles has been mumbling the words 'self defense' ever since they arrived, so Jo figured that it was a burglary gone wrong.

She moved to intercept the police men who had followed her, and told them she’d handle it, and to get a shock blanket.

~*~

It was almost over.

Stiles felt herself speak again, whispering two words on repeat, because it was, self defense.

It wasn’t supposed to be, no, Stiles was preparing to go full assassin style on the Desert Wolf and her partners.

She felt arms wrap around her, but instead of trying to hurt her, they gave her warmth, and she relaxed into them.

One down, two to go.

~*~

Henry completed the autopsy on the burglar, now known as Kendra Madison, otherwise known as the Desert Wolf, and frowned at the blood test results. She was obviously killed by the shotgun rounds in her chest, but he would have to ask Stiles why the bullets were laced with aconite.

~*~

The case was closed within the hour, and Stiles was allowed back home.

The only problem was, her hands were still shaking.

She came out of her shocked state a few minutes after the body was taken away, and cooperated with the police.

Now, she was being dropped off outside of her apartment building, as Henry watched from across the street.

“Everything alright?” Abe asked his father, observing him.

“Is the guest room prepared?” He asked back, frowning.

“Yes, it should be. Why?” Abe asked, watching his back.

“I’ll be right back.”   
~*~

She stared up at the apartment building, and heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Henry, standing behind her.

“Hello.” He greeted, and she nodded in greeting.

“I feel uncomfortable allowing you to go back to your apartment, where your door hasn’t been fixed yet and just about anyone can enter.” He said, and she quirked her head.

“I would like to let you know that Abe and I have a guest room, if you would like to spend the night somewhere safe and secure.”

She considered his offer for a moment, then shook her head.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m perfectly safe on my own, busted door or not.”

She had no idea if the other two knew where she lived, and she couldn’t put anyone else in danger.

She turned her back on him and entered her apartment building.

~*~

Henry didn’t see Stiles until two months later, when she was leaving the apartment building to go to the gym, it appeared.

“Allison!” He called, jogging across the street. She ignored him, hopping into her Jeep before driving away.

He sighed in despair, and saw Jo waving at him from the antiquities store.

~*~

It was bound to happen sometime.

He knew that she frequented the bench that overlooked the river, and he always appeared there, when he died.

They were bound to cross paths.

She recognized him the exact moment he recognized her, and while he tried to retain a modicum of decency, she just blinked twice and sighed.

She made a motion for him to follow her, and went to her Jeep.

He was surprised when she pulled out a towel and men’s clothes from the back of her Jeep and handed them to him, silently.

As he got dressed, she sat back down on the bench.

Once he finished, she stood and walked over to the car, and he sat in the passenger’s seat.

They were silent as she drove him to the antiquities store, and the look on Abe’s face when she dropped him off was priceless.

~*~

Stiles looked out her window as Henry left the antiquities store, heading to work.

She wondered for a moment, if he was anything more than human.

Then, she closed the curtains and went back to her runes.

~*~

Abe looked over to the apartment building, considering something.

Henry was late for dinner, and there was too much potato salad for one person.

With that fact in his head, he made a decision.

Abe left a plate out for Henry, with a note explaining where he was, and grabbed his jacket.

He packed up two plates full of food and crossed the street.

~*~

Stiles frowned at the door, wondering who was knocking.

She paid the rent, and Henry had hopefully given up on her.

It was safer that way.

She debated ignoring it for a moment, but it got more persistent, and she let out an annoyed sigh.

She pulled herself off of the couch and walked over to the door, opening it.

She didn't expect to see the older man who worked at the antiquities shop with Henry, standing with two plates of food.

"Allison, right? I'm Abe. I was cooking dinner and Henry hasn't come home yet, he likes to take long hours sometimes, and I made enough for two, so I decided to come over here and eat it with you, if you'll have me."

She looked at him in surprise for a moment, and he took that opportunity to gently move past her and enter her unused dining room.

She shut the door and cautiously entered the room, studying him.

"Well? The food won't eat itself!" He exclaimed, waving for her to join him at the table. He had placed the plates with the food near the two stools, and she frowned.

"What do you want?" She asked, and he studied her tense position.

"I want company, while I eat my dinner, because I'm not getting any younger, and I refuse to become an old bat who despises society."

She could understand that, what with her father having Alzheimer's.

Well, he used to have Alzheimer's.

That was before the Desert Wolf snuck into the hospital and strung him up, leaving his corpse hanging outside the Loft.

She sat down across from Abe, still cautious.

~*~

"Why me?"

He sent her a confused look.

"You have other friends you could've easily invited to dinner, and you also could've called Henry and ordered him home. Why spend time with me?"

His eyes softened.

"You're lonely."

Her breath caught.

"No, I'm-"

He interrupted.

"Don't. I'm old, and I'm wise, and I can see you."

She stared at him.

"You lock yourself away, in this apartment, doing as little as possible in society to keep from having to talk to people. You think that you hurt people, when you get close to them, which is utter crap, and we both know that Henry's the only person you've talked to on a personal basis, don't deny it, and-"

He stopped talking when her fist came down on the table, making the one empty plate clatter.

Her hair was blocking his view of her face, but her body was tense.

"Stop."

Her voice was strained, and her hands were shaking.

He leaned back in his chair and frowned in concern. She took a deep breath and visibly restrained herself, from what, he didn't know.

"I think you need to leave."

Her voice was controlled, and he picked up his plate, intentionally leaving the other one.

When he opened the door, Henry was standing, hand raised as if to knock on it.

Abe felt gentle hands pushing him in front of Henry, who was forced to step back.

They both heard the slam of the door, and the lock turning was deafening in the silence of the hallway.

"Well," Abe spoke, "that was pleasant." He patted a surprised Henry on the shoulder.

"Let's go home."

No matter Henry's prodding, he would not tell him what happened, that night.

~*~

Stiles couldn't control her hand, couldn't stop it from slamming down onto the table.

"Stop."

Her voice was garbled, her throat filled with emotions she wouldn't care to name.

Abe reminded her of her own father, with his ability to read her so well.

She stared at the potato salad in front of her, blinking tears out of her eyes.

Stiles took a deep breath and kept herself from forcing him to give her a hug.

"I think you need to leave."

Her voice was the only stable thing about her, and he seemed to know she was serious.

He took his plate, leaving the full one, and moved to the door.

When he opened it, they were both surprised to see Henry, about to knock.

His eyes found hers, and filled with too much concern.

She gently pushed the old man out of her home and slammed the door.

She locked the door, and slid down to the floor, leaning on it.

Stiles gave up on holding the tears back, and they streamed down her cheeks.

When she felt the will to stand, and her stomach made its needs known, she sat at the table and started eating the potato salad.

~*~

Henry read Abe's note in surprise.

He didn't know what to think, was confident enough to admit that he had almost given up on the enigma that was Stiles, and decided to go check on them.

He walked across the street, and up the now familiar stairwell, to knock on Stiles' apartment door.

He was about to knock when it opened, and his eyes met the wise eyes of his son.

He moved them over and locked gazes with Stiles, who was riled up, with tears threatening to fall from her amber eyes.

He immediately felt concern for the woman, and was about to ask if she was okay, when she pushed Abe out of the apartment and slammed the door.

Henry stepped back in surprise, and to keep from being pushed by Abe.

"Well, that was pleasant."

Abe spoke, and Henry frowned.

He patted Henry's shoulder, why he did was unclear to the immortal.

"Let's go home."

~*~

Henry stepped outside of the antiquities shop, about to leave for work, when he saw a package next to the door.

He wouldn't have paid much attention to it, if it hadn't had one of Abe's plates on top of it.

He judged the distance from his home to work, and decided he could afford being a few minutes late.

8.4 minutes late, to be exact.

He picked the package up and brought it inside. He opened it to find warm cookies, which appeared to be homemade, and a note.

_Abe,_

_I won't apologize for last night, you knew exactly what you were doing and how it would affect me. I cleaned the plate you left behind, and it is with the package. The cookies are what I've found to be the perfect recipe to help with cholesterol, while still tasting good. They are a thank you for the dinner, it was delicious._

_Allison_

Henry snagged a cookie, and left the package out for Abe to find.

~*~

He entered the morgue to find a body on the table, and Jo and Lucas standing over it. They both looked up in surprise and concern when he entered.

“Everything alright today, Henry? You’re late.” Jo commented, frowning as the closeted immortal hung his jacket and scarf.

“Yes, everything’s fine, I just discovered that Stiles makes good cookies.” He smiled slightly.

Lucas quirked an eyebrow at his mentor.

“Abe had dinner with her last night, because I was late coming home, so she made some cookies for him in thanks.”

Jo looked concerned. “Are cookies good for his health?”   
Henry shrugged. “Her note said that they were good for his cholesterol, and also tasty.”

He looked down at the body.

“Now, who do we have here?”

~*~

Stiles frowned as she left the apartment building, with the feeling of being watched.

She started walking down the street, clutching her bag to her shoulder, when she saw Abe, across the street, eating her cookies.

He noticed and waved at her, then looked alarmed.

Stiles heard the screeching of tires, and a dark van drove in front of her. It’s side door opened to show a masked man, who quickly grabbed her with strength no regular man would have, and threw her in the van.

The last thing she saw outside the van was Abe, calling someone.

“Hello, Stiles.”

~*~

“She was kidnapped, right here, Henry! I watched it happen!” Abe exclaimed, waving his arms around.

Jo was taking notes of the attack while Henry studied the crime scene.

Just a couple days after she dropped off Abe’s cookies, Stiles was kidnapped.

“It was a dark colored van, brown, maybe, with no distinguishing features. I couldn’t see any side door windows, but it only had one side door. There were two people, I think, one driving and one grabbing her. She was thrown in, and they drove away as I called you!”

“Did you see their license plate?” Jo asked, and Abe frowned.   
“The van didn’t have one!”

Jo sighed. “Alright, I’ll put out an APB on a dark brown van with one side door, no logos, and no windows. Anything to add, Henry?”

The immortal frowned and shook his head.

“No, that sounds good. I have to go do something. I’ll talk to you guys later.”   
He quickly left, wondering what Stiles had gotten herself into.

~*~

She woke to darkness, her hands tied above her head. She tried to twist her hands out of the rope, but nothing came of it.

Two pairs of electric blue eyes opened, sending shivers down her back.

“Hello, Stiles. Glad to see you’re awake again.” Peter said, smiling.

Again?

That’s when the pain registered, all over her body.

Cuts, scrapes, and bruises, most likely from clawed hands cutting into and pummeling her skin.

“What do you want, Peter?”   
He grinned, looking eerily like the Cheshire Cat.

“You.”

~*~

“Okay, her name is Allison Stilinski, previously Michislov, known as Stiles. She’s 5’6, with brown hair and hazel eyes, and she was last seen wearing a dark red t-shirt and blue skinny jeans, with a leather jacket and boots. She was taken on the corner of the apartment building where she lived, at roughly two in the afternoon, by two people. One of these people is confirmed to be a man. She was taken in a dark brown unmarked van with no side windows and one side door. She’s been gone for at least four hours, people, let’s get to work!” Jo ended her debrief, and the precinct came to life, with everyone working to find the missing girl.

She pulled Henry to the side, into a separate office, where Lucas and Hanson were waiting.

“Stiles is from Beacon Hills, California, which is one of the weirdest towns you’ll ever not hear about. Back when she was in high school, there were multiple animal attacks, similar to what happened to Derek, and at least three serial killers. There were also assassins, who were hunting a deadpool of random names, Stiles’ not one of them, but her friends were. Her best friend, Scott McCall, was at the top of the list, for twenty-five million dollars, and her other friends followed. She was the Sheriff’s daughter, and often was known to help out with cases, but things got worse when the Sheriff was discovered to have Alzheimer’s. Later it was discovered that he had been killed and strung up outside of a loft belonging to one Derek Hale, and after that it was like a domino effect. Her friends and their families were seemingly hunted down, one by one, to the point when it was only her and Derek. She left town after admitting Derek into Eichen House, where she had spent a couple days in the past, and quickly left town, moving here.”

Henry frowned at the computer screen, looking at the pictures of Stiles.

What had she gotten herself into back then?

~*~

Adam watched as the television showed an emergency news broadcast.

He sighed, reaching for his phone.

He had to make a call.

~*~

“Hello, Henry.”

Henry froze at his desk at the sound of Adam’s voice.

“I want to help you find your friend.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Why would you want to help me?”   
Adam chuckled.   
“Why not? I met her, she seems nice enough. Good instincts, I could tell she didn’t like me.”

His hand that wasn’t holding the phone tightened into a fist. “If you hurt her…”   
Adam laughed. “Why would I want to do that? I’m offering to help you save her.”

“Save her?”   
There was a beat of silence.

“Ah, yes. If you don’t find her soon, she will die. There’s no questioning that.”

Henry’s blood ran cold.

“What do you know?” He asked, willing to accept anything.

Adam took a deep breath, and his next word made Henry even more panicked.

“Werewolves.”

~*~

Jo watched as the forensics team went through Stiles’ apartment. The door was still broken from when the burgler broke in, and Jo made a note to hire someone to fix it.

“Detective.”   
One of the forensic workers called her into the bedroom.   
It was a normal bedroom, with a Queen-sized bed against the wall facing the door and a desk beside it.

Simple, yet efficient.

The closet was a different story entirely.

It was a normal walk-in closet, except for the false wall.

Once you get past that, it’s an entirely different world.

There were two walls completely covered with pictures and tidbits of information, with different colored yarn connecting all of them.

One other wall had a desk pushed up against it, and there were rows of bullets lined up around the middle, where Stiles had presumably worked.

“What the hell?” one of the forensic workers asked, pointing at a halfway done bullet. Instead of the usual gunpowder, it had a darker ash coating the inside.

Jo reached out to touch one, but the same forensic guy stopped her.   
“Henry said that they might have aconite poison on them.”   
He pointed to the back wall, where a bookcase was, with different jars full of a variety of things.

Mountain ash, wolvesbane, mistletoe, and more.

“All of this is legal, ma’am. I had the officers who were here earlier check.”

She nodded at the man’s words.

Jo noticed a small light reflecting behind the bookcase, and moved it aside to see a collection of assorted knives, sorted like they were on display.

“These poisoned too?” She asked him, a frown on her face.

He just stared at the blades, a little green.

“A couple are missing.” Was his reply.

She looked back at the display to see that yes, five of the blades were missing from the collection.

“She’s armed. That’s good.”

Jo left to call Henry.

~*~   
“Basically, Stiles was very paranoid.” Jo stated, after describing what she had discovered.

“Not necessarily, detective.” Henry said, quirking a brow at her.

“It doesn’t count as paranoia when there truly is someone out to get you.”

~*~

The blade was seesawing through her bonds, almost cutting through, when she heard gunshots outside of her room.

Her head shot up and she started cutting faster. A couple minutes later the door burst open, to show a silhouette of a man.

The man walked towards her, ripping apart the last of the rope.

“Find Henry. Tell him you’re okay.”

He had a gruff voice, that was very familiar.

Adam.

The man she met on her way to the liquor store.

“Now!”   
His voice was harsh, and she was too confused to question him, so she ran from the room.

~*~

Henry was about to go upstairs and sleep when someone started pounding against the front door.

He quickly moved to see who it was, and was pleasantly surprised to see Stiles.

Henry rushed toward the door, unlocking it and pulling her into his arms.

She was slightly shaking, and very cold. He could smell the faint scent of blood, and under the grime noted small cuts and bruises on her body.

“Come, you need a shower.”   
He walked her upstairs, ignoring Abe’s shocked gasp, and led her to the bathroom.

He left her there after making certain that she would be alright, and went to find her clothes.

“I called Jo. She’s calling off the investigation for the night.” Abe said, holding out some clothing.

It took Henry a moment to realize that Abe had handed him oen of the t-shirts he had bought Henry as a gift, hoping that he would wear them, and some women’s shorts he got from who-knows-where.

“Thank you.” Henry replied, returning to the hallway to drop them outside the bathroom door. He knocked and informed Stiles that the clothes were there, and heard the shower turn on.

~*~

The water felt like a thousand burning needles on her skin, but she held her ground.

She needed a moment to collect herself, and infected wounds were a bitch to deal with.

Stiles scrubbed her body clean, ignoring the pain.

She was used to it.

~*~

It was frightening how well Stiles could stitch.

Especially when it was her own arm she was stitching up, after insisting that she wouldn’t need a hospital.

She requested a needle and some thread, as well as some bandages.

Stiles was finished stitching in an hour.

Abe and Henry often exchanged glances as they noticed how she never even flinched at the pain, or at having to stitch herself up.

When Henry got a call from Adam telling him that everything was handled, he couldn’t help the relief that flooded his body.

~*~

It’s over.

That’s all Stiles can think as Henry and Jo close the case, putting Peter and Malia’s bodies in the morgue.

Lucas, the assistant, puts an arm around her shoulders and gently leads her outside to her jeep, where Henry is waiting with the keys.

Lucas helps her into the passenger side, and squeezes her hand before backing away with a nod to his mentor.

Henry nods back in thanks, and drives her home.

They park and he walks her to her apartment door, newly fixed, thanks to Jo.

“What are you?”

She has to know.

~*~

He pauses at her question.

She hasn’t spoken since telling Jo what had happened when she was kidnapped, without mentioning the supernatural at all.

He was mildly impressed when she did that.

Henry knows what he says next will change everything.

But, when he looks into her eyes, he knows she’ll find out, one way or another.

“Immortal.”

edn


End file.
